


I'm So Slow, but I'm Trying

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Here's to the Mourning [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Theo visits Nolan during his first year at college.





	I'm So Slow, but I'm Trying

Nolan waits on the step outside his apartment building, nodding and smiling at the girls from his Chem lab as they leave for classes.

 

He bites his lip and checks his phone again.  Theo is supposed to be there any minute.

 

It's his first time visiting Nolan at college.

 

It's the first time they’ll have seen eachother in months.

 

Theo had been orchestral in getting Nolan to even go to college.

 

The chimera had watched the newly turned eighteen-year-old during his senior year, noting that the young man seemed to draw in on himself.  No mention of athletic scholarships which he should have been eligible for, in fact no mention of college in general.

 

The boy would bail on most of the times Theo would try and make plans with him, and when he did show up he often smelled of alcohol.  Liam, Corey and Mason had all mentioned to Theo over text that the young human’s correspondence since the three left for school was non-existent.

 

Theo had staged a one-man intervention, yelling at Nolan, begging him to explain why he was acting like this, and why he was avoiding anyone who cares about him.  When Nolan had been shocked to hear that anyone cared, Theo had realized the issues with Nolan were much deeper than the pack had thought, and stemmed from issues at home that continued to plague the teen.

 

When Nolan shook his head in defeat at the chimera, Theo took his face in his hands and said words that Nolan will never forget.

 

“ _Nolan, you of all people should know…_ _It's_ ** _never_** _too late to do the right thing.”_

 

He took Nolan in to live with him for the last few weeks of school, found a Cal State campus that would take him with financial aide.

 

He helped Nolan find the motivation to try again, something the senior thought he’d lost forever.

 

“Damn, pretty boy.”  A familiar teasing voice cuts through Nolan's thoughts and he looks up with a wide, excited smile to find Theo leaning against the tree a few yards away.  “I forgot how much I liked your dorky face.”

 

“Theo.”  Nolan whispers to himself, though his knows the chimera can hear him clearly.  He leaps up from the stoop and runs into Theo’s arms. “You're here.”

 

Theo laughs and hugs Nolan back before pushing him away to look him over.

 

“Did you get taller?”  Theo frowns.

 

Nolan punches him in the shoulder and accepts the shove he gets in the face in return.

 

“C’mon, kid.”  Theo claps Nolan on the back and guides him to his truck.  “You said you’d show me the ropes. Show me what _real_ college life is like.  Show me why you haven't come home to visit _once._ ”

 

Nolan’s heart pounds as he realizes the chimera considered Beacon Hills home for Nolan.  That Theo actually _has_ missed him.

 

“Yeah, yeah let's start at Woodstocks.”  Nolan grins easily, looping his arm around Theo’s back.

 

*****

 

“Oh my God, you have superpowers, how are you bad at this?  Hurry up!” Nolan laughs maniacally as Theo jumps up at the same time he’s swinging his shoes.  The shoes fly through the air, hitting the power line but tumbling back down towards their heads.  “Jesus, Theo, do you want me to do it?”

 

“Shut up, nerd.”  Theo growls, catching the shoes and trying again.  Nolan grins and tries to hold back his laughter.

 

The shoes catch finally and Theo shout in triumph, looking his companion with wide pleased eyes.  Nolan throws his hands in the air in celebration and Theo starts to laugh along with him, charging toward the younger man and picking him up off the ground by the waist.

 

“I'm gonna throw you up there next!” Theo threatens, swinging Nolan around as the human yells in delight.

 

They've spent hours wandering around town, Nolan showing Theo all the places that make this new city feel like Nolan can call it his new home.

 

They've run into several of Nolan’s friends and some lacrosse teammates, and with every meeting, Theo has looked at Nolan with a fond, proud expression that sends shivers down Nolan’s spine as Nolan’s old crush on the man two years his senior comes back to the front if his mind, stronger than ever.

 

“Theo come on!”  Nolan hisses as he squeals.  Theo puts him down, smiling at him in a careless way that Nolan has never seen before.  Their faces are less than a foot apart and Nolan breathes out heavy, telling himself to stop looking at the chimera’s slick, red, freshly bitten lips.  “Theo, usually you leave the scene of a crime after committing it.”

 

“I never was very good at being a criminal.”  Theo’s eyes flick down toward Nolan’s mouth as pulls his own bottom lip back into his mouth and leans forward.

 

Just as Nolan says fuck it and leans in to meet Theo halfway, the chimera jolts back and looks down the street.

 

A cop car turns the corner a block down and instantly shines it's lights on the pair, flicking the siren on for a brief second.

 

“Shit,  seriously?”  Theo laughs and looks up at Nolan, who freezes, eyes wide in fear.  Theo tugs on his hand. “C’mon Nolan, run!”

 

Theo pulls the human behind him and darts between buildings, down an alleyway toward a ten foot brick wall.

 

“C'mon, climb over!”  Theo shouts, lifting Nolan up by the hips and allowing him to grab the top of it, easily throwing himself over onto the other side as the police car’s lights flood the alley.  Theo drops down on the grass next to him after a few seconds and they run back toward Nolan’s apartment. Their wild laughter resemble howls as they take off into the night.

 

*****

 

“Augh, get off!”  Theo cries as they tumble into the building.

 

“Shhhh, sh sh sh, it's a Wednesday!”  Nolan's giggles, dropping down off Theo’s back and digging in his jeans for his room key.  He unlocks the door quickly, pushing it open and flicking on the lights

 

“It's student housing, college kids don't sleep.”  Theo rolls his eyes and follows Nolan into to his shared two bedroom apartment.  Theo looks around, taking in the minimalistic decor and lack of typical college student mess.  He turns to Nolan who is stripping off his shirt and walking into the small kitchenette. “Where's your roommate?”

 

Nolan twists around after draping his shirt on a plastic folding chair.

 

“Uhh, Matt is usually at one of his girlfriend’s places.  He doesn't really like to bring them around here…” Nolan laughs, reaching up into a cabinet to grab a couple glasses and filling them with water from the fridge.  “I don't think he likes to tell them where he lives just in case they find out about each other and come after him.”

 

“Sound like a dick.”  Theo laughs along with Nolan, accepting the water with a nod.  He eyes Nolan’s lean torso. The muscles he noticed earlier that Nolan had put on were more defined that he’d imagined.  Nineteen-year-old Nolan has a long sinewy torso, and Theo wants to cover it in love bites that luckily would take some time to fade.  He gets lost in following the line of dark blonde hair trailing down from Nolan’s belly button and he doesn't notice the other man laughing at him.

 

“Your shirt is wet on the sides.”  Nolan whispers, stepping up to run a featherlight hand along Theo’s ribs before starting to lift the hem of his loose t-shirt.

 

The chimera’s breath hitches but he keeps the cocky grin on his face as he puts his water glass down and steps another inch closer, bringing both hands to the fly on Nolan’s tight pants.

 

“It's nothing compared to your jeans, Nol.”  Theo practically purrs the words out, leaning in further as he undoes the button slowly.  He presses his lips to the hinge of Nolan’s jaw, right below his ear, and mumbles into the skin there.  “You're fucking _soaking_ wet.”

 

“Yeah.”  Nolan shudders out on a heavy breath.  He swallows thickly as he feels the zipper on his jeans lowering painfully slowly. “Thats because of you.  You pushed me into the sprinklers. _Dick._ ”

 

Theo laughs, burying his head into the warm, smooth skin of Nolan’s neck and digging blunt teeth in gently, teasing.  Nolan moans as his hands fly up to grip Theo’s thick biceps.

 

“Maybe I just wanted an excuse to get you out of them.” Theo smiles as he pulls back to look the younger man in the eyes, a silent question.

 

“Theo.”  Nolan says, eyes turning serious for a moment.  He grips the firm muscles of Theo’s arms tighter as they hold a charged gaze.  “It would've been a lot easier, and drier, if you had just asked.”

 

Theo blinks at the other boy with a blank stare and Nolan’s face cracks into a blinding grin once again that Theo barely has time to return before the smiling lips are pressed to his own, a hot, wet tongue instantly seeking refuge in his own eager mouth.

 

They laugh into each others mouths as Theo struggles to tug the wet jeans down without breaking the heated kiss.  They move around the kitchen, lips attached like magnets, until Nolan is stepping out of his soaked jeans and Theo is picking him up, setting him on the low kitchen counter next to the sink.

 

“Mmm… mm- Theo.” Nolan pants as he pulls away from Theo’s lips, only to moan loudly as the chimera starts a path of open-mouthed kisses and playful bites down his chest to his left nipple, sucking it into his mouth gently.

 

Nolan’s thighs clench around Theo’s waist and he grabs and Theo’s shirt desperately.

 

“Off.  Off now.”  Nolan hisses.

 

Theo laughs at him, pulling back enough to let the impatient young man tug the barely damp t-shirt over Theo’s head.  The laugh dies in Theo’s throat after he’s been freed of the shirt, however, because the picture in front of him leaves him speechless.

 

Nolan is splotchy-red across his chest, flushed with excitement, there's a small patch of hair in the middle of his chest and Theo can't help but reach up and scratch his nails through it lightly.  It causes Nolan to groan and Theo’s eyes are drawn back up to the very human blush on Nolan’s cheeks and the pearly white teeth that the teen has sunk into his own bright cherry bottom lip.

 

Theo wants to speak.  Wants to move. But he’s mesmerized.

 

He’s always known that Nolan was good looking, but he didn't know he could look so impossibly beautiful.

 

He didn't know Nolan could look so happy.

 

It fills a hole in Theo’s chest he wasn't aware was there in the first place.

 

“I have a tattoo.”  Nolan says.

 

Theo shakes from his trance.

 

“What.”  The chimera laughs at the absurdity of the non-sequitur.

 

“No. Just…”  Nolan laughs lightly in return but his smile doesn't meet his eyes as he looks down at Theo’s well-muscled chest.  He places his hands on Theo’s pecs and takes a deep breath. “I feel like it might have given you pause once you saw it, so I might as well rip the bandaid off.”

 

“What-”

 

“I'll just show you.”  Nolan presses against Theo’s chest til the man backs up enough for Nolan to slide off the counter.

 

Theo stares in confusion as Nolan turns in a 180, back facing the chimera, and that's when he sees it.  Two lines of words printed across the left side of Nolan’s ribcage. Theo’s eyes go wide and he whispers the words out loud as he reads them, fingers dragging across the inked skin.

 

“ _Never too late to do the right thing._ ”

 

Nolan’s heart thuds hard against his ribs underneath Theo’s fingers, but he doesn't turn back around.

 

“You're the reason I stopped doubting I deserved happiness, Theo.”  Nolan says, his voice trembling with nerves as he admits the words to his old friend.  “I never want to forget that.”

 

Theo feels a lump form in his throat and it stops him from saying all the millions things he wants to say in response, so instead he bends down and kisses the long-since healed tattoo and then, standing up again, presses himself flush against the young man’s back.

 

Nolan sighs and relaxes into Theo’s hold.

 

The chimera reaches around to place a palm in the middle of Nolan’s chest, holding him tight against his own slightly broader chest and starts trailing kisses along the back of his neck.  The other hand grips Nolan’s hip tight as Theo’s hips press against Nolan’s ass, proving how affected Theo is by the man in his arms.

 

“Theo.”  Nolan moans.  “Please. I want you so bad.  I always have.”

 

The lock clicks, loud in the mostly silent apartment as both boys look up over the kitchenette bar that faces the front door.

 

Nolan’s room mate stands there, facing them as all three men wear equally surprised expressions.

 

“Nolan?”  Matt speaks slowly, like he’s trying not to spook a frightened animal.  “Please tell me you don’t have a dick up your ass in the place where we prepare food.”

 

“Oh my God, no!”  Nolan flails slightly and Theo backs away hissing out identical denials.

 

“Clothes are still on.”  Theo helps frantically. “I have pants all the way on, I swear.”

 

Nolan points idiotically and nods up and down several times.

 

“Thank goodness.”  Matt relaxes, shoulders sagging as he heads for his room, shouting so that Nolan can hear him after he’s inside.  “Just grabbing a change of clothes then you guy can get back to your not-in-the-kitchen fucking.”

 

The blonde re-emerges with a backpack in hand and eyes Theo appreciatively before turning to Nolan.

 

“Didn't know you were into dudes, but that's cool.  And he’s fucking unreal.” Matt whispers theatrically before turning back to Theo and speaking in a normal tone of voice.  “You an underwear model? Pro-athlete? Pornstar?”

 

“Bye Matt!”  Nolan yells, waving with a pinched expression.

 

“Fine, fine.  Later!” Matt exits with a wink, slamming the door behind himself.

 

“Oh.  My. God.”  Nolan covers his face with his hands and takes a deep breath, trying to dispel his embarrassment.  His hands drop and he looks over at Theo, upset. “Wait, how didn't you hear him?!”

 

“I was a little distracted!”  Theo cries out in defense, gesturing in Nolan's direction and eyeing the human’s mostly naked form.  His voice lowers as he meets Nolan’s eyes again. “You, young Nolan, are very, very, very distracting.”

 

Nolan’s grin finds his face once again, thrilled as ever, and he walks away from Theo, pausing in the hallway to look over his shoulder.

 

“I'm not really that young anymore Theo.”  Nolan says, slipping his briefs off and walking into what Theo figured to be his room.

 

*****

 

They fumble and laugh their way through the beginning.  

 

Theo admits he’s never been with another man, much to Nolan's surprise and they tease and joke their way through careful but exciting foreplay.

 

The tone changes when Nolan’s in Theo’s lap, trying to lower himself onto the other man’s length slow enough that he can savor the feeling.  He whispers against Theo’s lips with a sigh once they're connected as intimately as humanly possible.

 

“I always want it to be you.”  He pleads into the chimera’s mouth.  “I've never wanted anyone the way I want you.”

 

It has Theo flipping them over and pushing into Nolan hard and steady til he’s clawing at Theo’s back with human nails, singing out his name like a hymn.

 

They come together, the surprise of feeling Nolan spurt against their chests without warning sending Theo tumbling over as well, murmuring praises and nonsensical strings of words about Nolan’s beauty as they rode out the waves of pleasure.

 

They have a near second-round in the shower as they're cleaning themselves off, laughing into each others skin once again.

 

But they're too tired, and they become content with drying eachother off, leaving kisses in the wake of the towels they use to dry one another.

 

They fall into clean sheets that Nolan reluctantly puts on, his muscles aching for rest.  Theo rewards his efforts with a soothing back rub that must have had some supernatural-pain-drain, judging from how Nolan feels more relaxed than he has in ages.

 

“I’m glad you came, Theo.”  Nolan smiles up at the chimera whose hand is carding through Nolan’s shaggy mane with his eyes closed.  “I wish you didn't have to go.”

 

Theo doesn't open his eyes, but he hums in agreement.

 

Nolan cuddles into his warmth, and as he’s about to give into sleep, he swears he hears Theo reply.

 

“I don't think I can anymore.”

 

But the pull of sleep is strong, and Nolan outs any thought of the future aside in favor of letting himself be the happiest he’s ever been.


End file.
